


Claimed by the Sea

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Catharsis, Crying, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Parent!lock, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: He thought he would never be worthy of it. He can admit that to himself after everything.





	Claimed by the Sea

He could cry.

John lies on his back in his bed. His room is dim, the blinds drawn down to block out the morning light. His duvet is tangled with his legs and he stares up at his ceiling. His eyes tracing a crack in the plaster.

He turns his head towards Rosie's crib. Her blankets lie cool; it's been at least a couple hours since Sherlock came and collected her.

John closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can just barely make out a whiff of Sherlock's scent among his own and the smell of Rosie's baby things. It's a heady thing to him, immediately making him feel at home.

Home.

John thought he would never have that again. And there it is, his eyes feel tight and his vision begins to shimmer.

He thought he would never be worthy of it. He can admit that to himself after everything.

And yet.

He is.

Worthy of love.

And that's what it is. He can see it.

Saw it that morning as Sherlock snuck into his room and went straight to Rosie who was awake and quietly babbling to herself. Saw it as Sherlock gently picked her up, his large hands spanning nearly her entire body, as he cradled her to his chest and gently whispered in his deep baritone, "Let's let your Daddy sleep a bit longer, shall we?" As he began to hum softly and sway out of the room stroking Rosie's soft whispy hair.

Love.

He's drowning in the feeling. Can see now how the flat is awash in it. How it's flooded every aspect of his life.

And it isn't one-sided.

He knows it. They are both caught in it's undertow.

He cries freely now, tears slipping down his face releasing his emotions. He cries for everything that could have been and all the things that will be. He cries until his eyes are dry and he floats, claimed by the sea.

He feels a clarity he has never felt in his life before.

He knows what he needs to do.

**Author's Note:**

> More practice ficlets. :)


End file.
